


Пламя дружбы

by Max_Planck



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Nakamaship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Planck/pseuds/Max_Planck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По всему миру разнеслась вести, что известный "Охотник на пиратов" Ророноа Зоро был убит. Команда мугивар подавлена и сокрушена новостью, но так ли все на самом деле. Может это очередные игры дозора?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пламя дружбы

Легкая боль обжигает руку, но Зоро этого не замечает. Он давно привык к боли. А вот едва уловимое касание скользящей вниз ткани он замечает мгновенно. Его бандана, разрезанная на две половины, мягко опускается на землю. И приходит понимание – он не выберется живым с этого острова.   
– Санджи, – он зовет его по имени, так как чувствует, что в последний раз. – Хватай Робин, Чоппера и беги. Фрэнки, прихвати Луффи и проследи, чтобы остальные успешно добрались до корабля.   
– Никуда я не пойду, – ворчит Санджи, хотя его левая нога прострелена, и он едва может ею двигать.  
– Зоро, ты дурак! Оставить тебя одного! – вопит Фрэнки.  
– Я сказал – уходите! Это приказ. Нам не справиться с ними, – орет Зоро.   
Нами затыкает рот ладошкой, и слезы бегут по ее щекам. Она все понимает – Зоро пытается их спасти ценой своей жизни. Санджи ворчит что-то о глупом мечнике, но послушно поднимает Робин и Чоппера. Нога сильно кровоточит, но он уверен, что сможет быстро добраться до корабля.   
– Уходим! – кричит он сквозь шум боя и быстро бежит вперед, не оборачиваясь. Он кусает до крови губы и молится, чтобы с одним идиотом все было хорошо.   
Фрэнки бросает последний взгляд на Зоро, хватает Луффи и оцепеневшую Нами, и убегает вслед за Санджи.   
– Не дайте им уйти, – кричит кто-то из вице-адмиралов.  
Зоро сжимает зубами катану и рычит:  
– Я не дам вам пройти! – и неудержимым вихрем бросается вперед.

***

Санджи взбирается на холм, за которым сверкает на солнце Санни. Последний взгляд назад – и сердце замирает. Зоро стоит на коленях, в его тело воткнуты несколько мечей, а адмирал флота Сакадзуки сжимает в кулаке зеленые волосы и что-то говорит.

***

Спустя 14 часов действие яда прекращается, и фруктовики команды мугивар начинают просыпаться. Чоппер сразу мчится накладывать повязки на раны Санджи и Нами - инстинкт доктора срабатывает быстрее, чем любопытство. Робин просыпается и первое, что замечает – Нами с покрасневшими от слез глазами.   
– Что случилось? – мягко спрашивает Робин.  
Нами начинает плакать и бросается на шею Робин, крепко ее обнимая:  
– Робин, – всхлипывает она.   
Робин помнит, как их атаковали, как обычная прогулка оказалась такой же обычной засадой дозорных. Помнит, что дозорные выпустили в нее какой-то дым, а дальше – темнота. Что же случилось?

***

Волны жара пробегаются по телу, кажется будто все тело в огне, но что-либо сделать нет возможности – руки и ноги скованы тяжелыми цепями. Хочется закричать от боли, как внезапный поток холодной воды обрушивается на голову. И жар уходит, оставляя за собою лишь слабое покалывание на кончиках пальцев.   
Луффи резко вскакивает с кровати, все еще ощущая обжигающую прохладу воды.   
– Луффи? – у его постели дежурит Чоппер.  
– Хм.. Странно это как-то, – чешет затылок Луффи. Но поскольку думать он не любит, то отбрасывает еще не родившуюся мысль.  
Чоппер начинает плакать, он боится за то, что будет с капитаном, когда тот узнает о Зоро.  
– А? – Луффи приседает, склоняясь над Чоппером. – Ты чего плачешь? Умер кто?  
Внезапно Чоппер начинает реветь еще сильнее. Луффи хмурится. Воспоминания о засаде проскальзывают в голове, но очень смутные.   
– Дурак! – орет Чоппер, и убегает, захлебываясь слезами.  
– Странно оно как-то, – вздыхает Луффи.   
Он выходит на палубу с намерением разыскать Санджи и потребовать свой кусок мяса. Но на палубе никого нет. Он вертит головой, но вокруг только море, бьющееся об борт Санни и ветер, играющий листьями мандариновых деревьев. Одинокая птица кружит вокруг корабля, держа в лапах газету. Она взмывает вверх и бросает сверток к его ногам. Луффи поднимает газету и разворачивает.   
“Убит Ророноа Зоро” – гласит передовица. Луффи больше не хочет мяса.

***

Луффи молчит весь день и ничего не ест. Его команда страшно волнуется, но боится ему что-либо сказать. Чоппер объясняет, что он так переживает стресс и не нужно его беспокоить. Но они все равно пытаются, каждый по-своему, расшевелить Луффи. Санджи готовит нежнейшее мясо барашка, аромат которого заполняет все в радиусе корабля. Но Монки Д. Луффи даже не заглядывает на кухню. Фрэнки закрывается в своей мастерской и рыдает во весь голос.   
– Какие мужики, – иногда вскрикивает он. – Как же я вас люблю!   
Он успокаивается лишь тогда, когда Робин приносит ему чашку свежезаваренного чая. Они молча пьют чай, объединенные чувством горькой утраты.   
– Луффи, куда мы дальше поплывем? – спрашивает Нами, с надеждой смотря на него. Она хочет убедиться, что он не сошел с ума. Но Луффи молчит, пристально вглядываясь в океан.   
Когда ночь укрывает Санни своим звездным покрывалом, лишь тогда Луффи поднимается с места и спускается в спальню. Его накама усиленно делают вид, что спят. Только Брук, что сегодня за дежурного, тихо поет где-то на палубе.   
Луффи бредет к кровати Зоро и, обхватив руками подушку, ложится. Сон – привилегия счастливых и беззаботных. Сегодня у Монки Д. Луффи нет ничего общего с этими чудаками. Среди ночи кто-то заползает к нему на кровать. Он чувствует мягкую шерсть Чоппера, обнявшего одну из ног Луффи и бормочущего: “Зоро”. Он вспоминает, что Чоппер часто во сне приходил спать к Зоро – ища защиты и спокойствия. Луффи сильнее сжимает подушку, ему хочется выбросить маленького доктора из постели. Потому как это сонное “Зоро” вскрывает ему сердце. Лишь где-то под утро Луффи чувствует, что все уснули. Он осторожно выбирается из каюты и идет к центру управления кораблем.   
– Луффи-сан, вы куда? – спрашивает Брук. Он проснулся, когда услышал шаги.   
Луффи одевает длинный плащ с капюшоном, спрыгивает с корабля на волновик и лишь потом восклицает:  
– Я еду за Зоро!

***

В открытом море, наедине с собой, Луффи может дать волю чувствам. Он кричит что есть мочи, пугая прибережных птиц и заснувших выпивох. Он падает на колени на мокрый песок и начинает рыдать. Слезы бегут по щекам, обжигая. Луффи зарывается пальцами в песок и воет, словно раненный зверь. Он наивно полагал, что после смерти Эйса он больше никогда не почувствует такой боли. Как жестоко он ошибся. Тогда у него была надежда, что он сможет стать сильным и защитить всех своих близких. Он стал таковым. И что? Ничего не изменилось. Не смог защитить, уберечь. Даже не попытался.   
– Зоро, – шепчет он. – Прости. Я такой дурак. Из меня никудышный капитан.   
Луффи еще долго орошает песок своими слезами. А после, когда сил плакать уже не остается, он ложится на песок, свернувшись калачиком и смотрит на небо. Солнце еще не встало и звезды приветливо мерцают на небосклоне.   
А с первыми лучами, коснувшимися земли, Монки Д. Луффи слышит знакомое: “Луффи!”.

***

Иногда Багги не понимает сам себя. Вот как вчера, например. Что им двигало? Уж точно не желание раздобыть сокровища или новые привилегии. То, что он сделал, не добавит ему ни второго, ни первого. Багги оглядел бар, в котором находился, ища на ком бы сорвать злость, но кроме двух женщин и кашляющего старикашки вокруг никого не было. Багги хоть и подлец яркий, но женщин и стариков он не трогает. Временами. Вздохнув, он повернулся к бармену и заказал еще одну кружку пива.   
– Вот подох бы он – так мне же было бы лучше, – пробурчал он себе под нос, потягивая пиво.  
Багги задумался и не заметил, как старичок подошел к нему и уселся на соседний стул.  
– Привет, Багги! – произнес дедок.  
Багги резко крутанулся и уставился на говорившего. Старичок мирно попивал пиво и не смотрел на него. Он наклонился вперед, заглянув старику под капюшон, и в ужасе отпрянул назад.  
– Ты чего, скотина, тут делаешь? – прорычал он. – Этот остров кишит дозорными.   
– Пива зашел выпить. Слышал, что тут лучшее пиво в Новом мире, – улыбнулся Шанкс, что скрывался под личиной старика.  
– Да тут же сам адмирал.. – Багги быстро замолкает. В его голове уже шевелятся детали нового дерзкого плана “Как стать одним из Йонко”. “Если я сдам Шанкса дозорным, то завоюю еще большую славу”, – думает он и жесткая улыбка растягивает его лицо. Но какой-то другой голос ему говорит: “Но ведь Шанкс - твой друг”. Багги хмурится, ибо сказанное правда. Шанкс – не просто друг, он был ему как брат. Но потом он вспоминает, как из-за Шанкса стал фруктовиком, и злость снова берет вверх. “Нет, этот ублюдок мне не друг – я сдам его!” – довольный, он потирает руки и злобно хихикает.  
“Но Шанкс спас тебя, когда ты тонул”  
Багги мягко улыбается. “Верно, Шанкс – хороший”, но потом он вспоминает из-за чего он тонул, и снова ненависть к Рыжему вырывается вперед.   
“Шанкс украл для тебя лучшего пива из тайника Роджера, когда ты болел”  
Багги счастливо улыбается, вспоминая тот трогательный момент.   
– А из-за кого я заболел? Кто потащил меня смотреть на ледяные цветы? – рычит Багги.  
Шанкс несколько минут удивленно наблюдает за старым другом, а потом спрашивает:  
– Багги, что ты делаешь?  
– Решаю, сдать тебя дозорным или нет, – быстро отвечает Багги, а после затыкает рот обеими руками и выпячивает глаза.  
Шанкс кивает головой.  
– Понятно. Ну, пока ты не решил, может расскажешь мне одну историю. О мугиварах.  
Багги злиться на Шанкса, но покорно начинает рассказ.  
– Что за дым? – перебивает Шанкс.  
Багги пожимает плечами.  
– Когда я пришел, Мугивара и другие фруктовики были уже в отключке. Но я слышал, что Вегапанк изобрел дым из кайросеки и он валит всех фруктовиков.   
– А что случилось с тем мечником?  
– Когда остальные убежали, он остался. Ты бы видел, как он сражался. Я не могу поверить, что этот человек не обладает силой дьявольского фрукта. Он сам дьявол. Лишь когда Кидзару и Акаину приперлись, он остановился. Вдвоем они его уложили.   
– Он умер?  
– Не знаю, раны-то я ему перевязал, пока никто не видел, но я не врач. А крови он потерял очень много.   
Шанкс улыбается. Багги не меняется.   
– Ты спас его, не смотря на то, что там находилось два адмирала.   
– Никого я не спасал! – орет Багги. – Погромче об этом кричи, так с меня еще титул шичибукая снимут.  
– Но ты тут громче всех кричишь.  
Багги снова зажимает свой рот руками.   
– Чтоб тебя, Шанкс, – рычит он.   
– Но это хорошо, если Зоро жив. Лишь он один знает, где спрятана карта сокровищ Ламлузы.  
– Чего?!   
– Он наследный принц этого королевства. Но деньги ему не нужны и он подался в странствия, – врет Шанкс, не краснея.   
Багги быстро подскакивает со стула.  
– Я тут вспомнил, что мне нужно спешить. И не вздумай идти за мною. Это личные дела!  
Когда Багги уходит, Шанкс улыбаясь, допивает свое пиво, платит за все, что выпил Багги.   
– Багги, на тебя всегда можно рассчитывать.

***

_24 год назад_  
Остров Кроули славился на весь мир своими карнавалами, а также восхитительным вином, секрет которого знали только старейшины острова. Сюда и причалил одним погожим утром великолепный Оро Джексон. Капитан Роджер первым соскочил на землю, громко хохоча.  
– Вот он – рай, друзья! Вперед за приключениями!  
Члены его команды начали выпрыгивать на берег один за другим. Багги и Шанкс стремглав бросились вперед, но были резко остановлены. Кто-то крепко схватил их за воротники.   
– Рейли-сан? – удивился Шанкс,  
Рейли вздохнул и отпустил парней.  
– А кто будет дежурить на корабле? Как всегда никто не думает.   
– Но, Рейли-сан, сегодня не наша очередь. Мы тоже хотим на карнавал, – возразил Багги.   
Рейли улыбнулся, но так, что друзьям захотелось выброситься за борт и утопиться.   
– Сегодня – ваша очередь. Корабль должен быть цел, когда все вернутся.  
С этими словами Рейли ловко спрыгнул на землю и побежал догонять капитана.  
– Блин, когда я стану капитаном, – начал Багги, но его перебил смех Шанкса.  
– Давай лучше стащим выпивку Рокки.  
Глаза Багги загорелись. Это была потрясающая идея. Ему уже не так и сильно хотелось на карнавал.   
Друзья пили всю ночь, горланя песни и восхваляя капитана Роджера, пока не сорвали голоса и не отрубились. В тот день корабль находился в смертельной опасности. Но удача, как всегда была благосклонна к парням. За что-то она любила этих двоих идиотов.   
Роджера и его команды не было уже вторые сутки. Багги злился и метался по палубе, сыпя проклятья.  
– Не могли хоть бы кого прислать – я же не раб на этом корабле.  
– Ты всего лишь юнга, – улыбнулся Шанкс.  
Багги подскочил к нему, схватив за полы старенького плаща.  
– Ты чего такой спокойный?!  
Шанкс мягко улыбнулся и протянул другу непочатую бутылку вина. Тот схватил выпивку и уселся рядом, тихо бурча о тупых рыжих.   
Ночью Шанкс проснулся от странного чувства тревоги. И как раз вовремя – огромный мужчина замахнулся топором, в надежде его разрубить. Он быстро откатился вбок, успевая оттолкнуть Багги.  
– Что случилось?! – заорал тот.  
Незнакомец с топором засмеялся. Багги поднял голову и оцепенел. Капитан Димаджио. Самый жестокий и беспринципный пират Нового мира. Даже среди пиратов и убийц он не был в почете. Его методы ни у кого не вызывали уважения. Димаджио не брезговал ничем – убийство детей, женщин, пытки, унижения, изнасилования.   
– Я чувствую ваш страх, мальцы, – сказал он, свистя – большинство зубов его уже давно сгнили.   
Шанкс сглотнул – этот человек вселял ужас. Тело, словно застыло, и казалось, еще чуть-чуть и он наложит в штаны. Капитан Роджер никогда ему этого не простит.  
– Но я сегодня добрый, – сказал Димаджио. – Поел неплохо. Поэтому я вас отпущу, просто заберу корабль.  
Багги вздохнул. “Ну, слава морю, жить будем. Главное, чтобы Шанкс не наделал глупостей!” Но было уже поздно. Рука Шанкса крепко сжала катану.   
– Ты чего делаешь? Бежать надо, идиот! – зарычал ему на ухо Багги.  
– Рейли-сан попросил нас присмотреть за кораблем.  
Багги схватился руками за голову.  
– Какой идиот! За что мне все это?  
Димаджио удивленно воззрился на рыжего мальчишку. “Только что трусился от страха, но внезапно стал таким спокойным. Да, он вообще не испытывает ужаса”  
– Красноносый дело говорит – убегайте, пока я добр. Или потом же будете молить о смерти, – гаркнул Димаджио.  
– Вот видишь, – закивал Багги. – Надо.. Эй, ты кого назвал красноносым?! Ты – ублюдок! Да я тебя на части порежу.  
Багги вытащил свои кинжалы и встал рядом с Шанксом.  
“И этот перестал меня бояться, – удивился Димаджио. – Что они за люди? Даже самые из храбрых испытывали страх при встрече со мною!”  
– Мы члены команды Золотого Роджера! – словно ответил на вопрос Димаджио Шанкс.  
И два друга рванули вперед без тени сомнения. Но Димаджио был не их весовой категории. Мастерски обращаясь с топором и мечом, обладая огромной физической силой и нечеловеческой жестокостью, пират наносил удары один за другим, раня и сбивая с ног смелых юнг.   
– Черт, мы так долго не продержимся! – сказал Шанкс, вытирая рукавом кровь с лица.   
– Бежать надо, – глотая воздух, добавил Багги.  
– Что уже обмочились? – заржал Димаджио.  
– Ты там что-то вякнул про мой нос?! – заорал Багги.   
Димаджио взмахнул топором и ребят отбросило к бочкам у левого борта корабля. Пират схватил меч и швырнул его, словно кинжал и тот, мягко разрезая воздух, полетел прямиком в сердце Шанкса. Тело перестало слушаться, и ему только и оставалось, как наблюдать за приближающимся мечом. “Вот и все”, – устало улыбнулся он. Но у судьбы были другие планы на этого тощего паренька с огненно-рыжими волосами. В последнюю секунду Багги закрыл собой друга. Меч вонзился в грудь, и парня отбросила назад, на лежащего Шанкса.   
– Багги, – пролепетал Шанкс. Кровь струилась по его рукам, но он не обращал на нее внимания – слезы застилали ему глаза, а боль от потери лучшего друга резала не хуже стали.   
– Идиот, почему ты не разделился? – заорал Шанкс, но Багги молчал.   
– Хватит рыдать, ненавижу слезы. Ты сейчас тоже подохнешь, – оскалился Димаджио.  
Шанкс осторожно опустил Багги на дощатый пол и поднялся, опираясь на катану.   
– Убирайся с этого корабля! – заорал Шанкс и мощная волна невидимой энергии прокатилась по кораблю, сметая бочки, веревки, швабры и эта же сила заставила Димаджио упасть на спину.  
“Королевская воля?” – удивился тот.  
Шанкс закашлялся, опускаясь на одно колено. Он был серьезно ранен. О том, что он впервые использовал королевскую волю, Шанкс не понял. Боль и отчаяние пробудили в нем великую силу, но он был всего лишь юнгой и не придал этому значения. Глаза стали закрываться, тело ослабело, и Шанкс рухнул подле Багги. Но погружаясь в темноту, он успел почувствовать ту необыкновенную силу, что ворвалась на корабль. Неистовый ураган по имени Гол Д. Роджер, его капитан.   
"Простите, капитан, мы не смогли защитить корабль."

***

Надежда вернула Луффи все силы (а еще три кусочка бифштексов, купленных им в баре). Зоро жив, а это главное. И он его спасет. Любой ценой. Луффи остановился на перекрестке, задумчиво потирая затылок.   
– И где ж его искать? Зоро, скажи еще что-нибудь, – пробормотал Луффи.   
Тогда на побережье Луффи услышал, как Зоро звал его. И это оживило его. Он был уверен, что ему не приснилось и не привиделось. Голос был реальный. Зоро где-то на острове и зовет его. Но вот почему он теперь молчит – это удивляло.   
– Так-так, куда же податься? – размышлял Луффи.   
Внезапно из-за поворота показался человек, не раз помогавший мугиварам. Вице-адмирал Смокер. Луффи запрыгал от радости и начал махать руками, но крикнуть ему не дали. Кто-то зажал ему рот и потянул за угол. Луффи резко развернулся и сбросил незнакомца на пол.   
– О, Траффи? – удивился он, опознав в лежащем человеке своего союзника.  
Трафальгар Ло медленно поднялся, стряхивая с пальто пыль.  
– Ты чего тут делаешь? Пришел мне помочь? – спросил Луффи, радостно улыбаясь.  
Трафальгар Ло всегда считал себя дерзким безумцем. А как еще назвать человека, который в свои 27 слыл одним из самых жестоких пиратов и, кого называли “Хирург смерти”. Чтобы быть на вершине – надо быть безумцем. Так всегда считал Ло. А мысли свои он ценил ибо считал себя человеком умным и образованным, не чета большинству пиратов, которые даже читать не умели. Он строил свои дерзкие планы, верил в свою исключительность и умение просчитать все наперед.   
Это было до того, как он встретил Монки Д. Луффи и его команду. Ненормальные, безрассудные, неудержимые и своевольные, к тому же в большинстве глупые, шумные и необузданно веселые мугивары разрушали планы Ло с маниакальным усердием. 

_Некоторое время назад_  
В пути они были только второй день, а Ло уже хотел поубивать большую часть команды. Единственным нормальным человеком на борту он считал Зоро. Тот молчаливо спал все время, не лез с вопросами, идиотскими предложениями, не бегал вокруг, не дергал за шапку, не просил ее померить. Была еще Нико Робин, но от ее ледяного взгляда Ло покрывался весь мурашками. Красота и смертельная опасность – сочетание этих вещей больше всего пугали его. Эта молодая женщина смотрела на него так, будто знала все его секреты.   
– Траффи, Траффи! – заорал Луффи, свешиваясь откуда-то сверху. – Давай поиграем в догонялки.  
Ло вздрогнул и помотал головой.  
– Я пойду спать.  
– Зануда, – пробурчали Луффи, Чоппер и Усопп.  
Он поднялся в Воронье гнездо, где не было никого, кроме спящего Зоро, прилег на диван и быстренько заснул.   
Но недолог был его отдых. Ощутив холод стали около своей шеи, Ло проснулся. Над ним возвышался Зоро, держа меч у его горла. Капитан “пиратов сердца” нахмурился, недовольный тем, что не почувствовал приближения другого человека.  
– Может, все в восторге от идеи альянса с тобою, – начал Зоро, не убирая меч. – Но я не доверяю тебе. Я просто подчиняюсь воле капитана, но это не значит, что принимаю все его идеи.   
– Я могу убить тебя всего одним взмахом пальцев, – спокойно ответил Ло.  
– Попробуй, – оскалился Зоро. Вызовы он любил. Особенно от сильных соперников.  
Он позволил Ло встать, достать свой меч и лишь потом напал. Сандай Китецу и Кикору, два проклятых меча, сошлись в битве. Их владельцы совершенно не щадили друг друга. Один нападал - другой отступал, выпад, удар и быстрая смена ролей. Соперники безуспешно пытались ранить друг друга, но их силы были практически равны. Мечи пели от удовольствия, рожденного боем. Внезапно Ло заметил в проеме двери лицо капитана мугивар, искрящееся от удовольствия, а потом его худшие опасения подтвердились.  
– Эй, Усопп, Зоро и Траффи играют в самураев. Я тоже хочу.  
Резиновая рука растянулась – и вот уже Луффи сжимает Сюшуй и резко тянет к себе.  
– Достал, – обрадовался он.  
Зоро резко обернулся, мгновенно забывая про Ло и их битву.  
– Луффи! – заорал он. – Не смей трогать мой меч.   
– А-а-а! – закричал Луффи. – Усопп бежим, мы разозлили Зоро.  
– Это ты его разозлил – меня не впутывай! – в ответ заорал Усопп. – Зоро, я тут ни при чем.   
Когда все убежали, и Ло остался в одиночестве, он уселся на диван и улыбнулся. “Этот тоже псих” – и к своему удивлению понимает, что это ему нравится.

***

Ло “случайно” оказался на острове и у него “случайно” имелось пару планов по спасению Зоро.   
– Вот это совпадение! – удивляется Луффи. – Чудеса не иначе.  
Ло кивает головой, он согласен на такой бред, лишь бы Мугивара его послушал. План прост и гениален, но Луффи все равно недоволен. Он по-детски дует щеки и поспешно говорит, что он главный, а не кто-то там. Но все же Ло удается его уговорить. Ради своих накама Монки Д. Луффи готов поступиться даже своей гордостью.

***

Вице-адмирал Смокер не похож на других. Это отмечают все подчиненные, когда-либо работавшие с ним. “Он станет либо легендой, либо преступником” – любил говорить Сенгоку своему старому другу Гарпу. На что тот лишь хмыкал и отвечал в своем стиле: “А мне он нравится!”, а после заливался безудержным смехом. У Смокера нет амбиций или планов на будущее, он просто несет свою справедливость и приглядывает за всякими бездельниками, которые по неведомой даже им самим причине оказались в дозоре. Смокер никогда не доверяет пиратам и всегда чувствует даже самый слабый запах разложений человеческой души, но он не отрицает, что есть пираты, которых он уважает. Одного из таких сегодня ночью он эскортирует к лабораториям Вегапанка. Смокеру не нравятся игры командования, но пока он держит свои мысли при себе. Акаину хотел смерти Зоро, но вмешался Вегапанк, а поскольку этот чудной доктор обладает поистине огромным влиянием на Мировое Правительство, то Акаину, сцепив зубы, пришлось согласиться с лечением пирата и отправкой его Вегапанку. И, чтобы их планам не помешал Мугивара, во всех газетах оповестили о смерти Зоро, а его самого собрались тайно вывезти с острова. Отобрали две сотни элитных бойцов дозора, а командовать ими назначили Смокера. В помощь приставили двух шичибукаев – клоуна Багги и Михоука. Оба сами попросились. Смокер ни на минуту не поверил, что Луффи не вмешается в планы дозора. Только наивные идиоты могут думать, что он оставит все, как есть.   
В два часа ночи корабль был готов к отплытию. Огромный куб, укрытый черной тканью, был погружен на корабль еще полчаса назад. За ним следовало с десяток врачей, помощников и учеников Вегапанка.  
– Ни в коем случае не спускайтесь на нижний этаж. Это распоряжение правительства, – сказала молодая девушка-доктор со светло-голубыми волосами.  
Смокер скривился. Он не любил, когда ему приказывали женщины.   
– Это военный корабль, и здесь главный я, – рыкнул он.  
Девушка испуганно распахнула глаза и сжав в руке бумагу, подписанную правительством, заикаясь ответила:  
– Я-я доложу обо всем доктору Вегапанку и адмиралу флота, если вы нарушите это п-правило.  
– Не забудь правильно написать мое имя, – выпустил дым Смокер и ушел.  
Доктора нервно переглянулись – этот человек их не на шутку пугал.   
Смокер размашистым шагом пересек палубу и оказался рядом с отрядом дозорных, который ранее построила его капитан. Он бросил беглый взгляд на парней и сказал:  
– Я не знаю как, и не знаю когда, но я уверен, что нас могут атаковать. Поэтому, кто трусит – сойдите сейчас же. Мне не нужны сопли и слезы на моем корабле.

***

– Смоки – такой классный, – шепчет на ухо Луффи.  
Ло лишь пожимает плечами, ощущая на теле приятную прохладу хлопка. “У дозора такая удобная одежда, хоть и совершенно безвкусная” – думает он. Затесаться в ряды дозорных было на удивление легко. Никто не обратил внимания на двух странных парней с накладными усами. Ло на это и рассчитывал – какой дозорный в здравом уме подумает, что пираты пробрались на корабль под личиной обычного моряка. И сейчас они стоят в последнем ряду, прямиком под носом у Белого охотника и внимают его речи. Потом он здорово над этим посмеется.   
– Чего?! Откуда он знает? – удивляется рядом стоящий Луффи, когда Смокер говорит о возможной атаке на корабль.  
– Это же Смокер, – полушепотом отзывается Ло.  
А удивление Луффи сменяется восторгом, и Ло уверен, что тот обдумывает план, как сделать Смокера своим накама. Когда Смокер уходит, команда разбредается по кораблю. Ло хватает Луффи за рукав куртки и тянет в сторону.  
– Ничего не предпринимай, пока я не найду эти снаряды с кайросечным дымом, – повторяет он Луффи заранее обговоренный план. Тот кривит лицо, но молчит. Ло вздыхает с облегчением и отправляется на поиски оружия, а Луффи бредет к бочкам, где собралась толпа дозорных.

***

Багги нужен всего один ответ на один крохотный вопрос: “Где карта сокровищ?” Багги не дурак, пускай большинство и считают обратное, но увидев группу врачей неотрывно следующих за большим кубом, он понял, что в том кубе Ророноа – больше его прятать негде. Правда, чего его запихнули в куб? Это Багги не волнует – главное тот жив и сможет ответить на столь важный вопрос. Он осторожно пробирается за докторами, вслушиваясь в их разговор. При всей своей яркости и эпатажности, Багги умеет быть незаметным.

***

Луффи нравится на дозорном корабле – тут весело и полно еды. Уплетая третью порцию бараньей ноги, он слушает рассказ одного моряка. Как внезапно его внимание привлекает Смокер, тот о чем-то говорит с девушкой-мечником, а после они спускаются вниз. Луффи запихивает недоеденный кусок в штаны и следует за ними. Через минуту они оказываются в просторной комнате, оборудованной под лабораторию. В центре ее на возвышении стоит огромный куб. Ткань снята и теперь отчетливо можно разглядеть человека, обвитого цепями. Куб заполнен водой, а к каждой грани приделаны крючки, на которых держатся цепи, так чтобы пленник находился обездвиженным. Его руки и ноги также скованы цепями, а на лицо одета кислородная маска.   
“Зоро!” – выдыхает Луффи.  
– Что вы с ним сделали? - рычит Смокер.  
Маленький старичок отрывает взгляд от монитора и поворачивается к Смокеру.  
– Не курите в моей лаборатории, – пищит он голосом десятилетней девочки.  
Смокер подходит к старику, хватает его за полы халата и, выпуская струю дыма ему в лицо, злобно повторяет:  
– Я спросил, что это такое?  
Старичок испугано мотает головой, извиваясь в руках дозорного. Тем временем Луффи подходит к кубу. Он забирается на небольшую лестницу, приставленную рядом, чтобы оказаться на уровне лица Зоро. Никто не обращает на него внимания – все доктора что-то пытаются объяснить Смокеру. Луффи касается стекла руками и шепчет имя своего накама.   
– Зоро, очнись! – повторяет он, отчаянно глядя на неподвижного друга. Ярость молниеносно врывается в сердце и разум Луффи. Плевать на планы, подготовки – Зоро вот, перед ним и он его спасет. Сейчас же! Луффи сжимает кулаки, уже готовый разбить стеклянную клетку, как внезапно Зоро открывает глаз. Несколько секунду он неотрывно смотрит на Луффи, а после начинается ад. Приборы и датчики начинают противно пищать, доктора в спешке бегать по комнате.  
– Начинается! – орет дедок, выскальзывая из рук Смокера.   
Луффи отвлекает весь этот шум, и он удивленно глядит на хаотично мечущихся людей. Кто-то меряет температуру воды в кубе, кто-то проверяет на прочность стекло, а Зоро дергается и извивается, словно дикий необузданный зверь, вода начинает окрашиваться в красный, так как из растревоженных ран выходит кровь. А после вода и вовсе начинает закипать.  
– Подключайте охладитель! – орет кто-то.   
Зоро рвет цепи, приковывающие его к кубу и падает на колени, вода бурлит вокруг него. Луффи уже готов разбить стекло, но ему снова мешают – запыхавшийся дозорный забегает в лабораторию с криками:  
– Вице-адмирал, нас атакуют!  
Смокер и Ташиги бросаются наверх. На полпути Белый Охотник внезапно останавливается, и как раз вовремя, чтобы услышать:  
– Гомо-гомо но..  
Превращаясь в дым, Смокер влетает в лабораторию. Перед его глазами куб трескается и разлетается на миллионы кусочков – вода вырывается наружу, портя приборы и прически девушек. После того, как вода уходит, Луффи спрыгивает сверху, держа одной рукой Зоро.   
– Мугивара! – рычит Смокер.  
Доктора в страхе прячутся по углам. Луффи молча кладет Зоро на диван - тот снова без сознания, а раны продолжают кровоточить.  
– Помогите, кто-нибудь! – орет Луффи, но все боятся сдвинуться с места. Смокер подлетает к Луффи, намереваясь нанести удар, но тот быстро уклоняется.  
– Мне некогда с тобой драться, Смоки, – говорит он.  
– Ты арестован за нападение на корабль дозора.  
Кажется, что драки не избежать. “Где же вы, ребята?”  
Смокер замахивается своим дзюттэ, но внезапно его взгляд тускнеет и он падает на пол без чувств.  
– Э? – удивленно смотрит Луффи. – Трюк какой?  
– Свяжи его, – Ло оказывается рядом, в его руке дымится пистолет и он бросает Луффи цепи из кайросеки.  
– Траффи! – радостно улыбается Луффи.   
– Я обработаю раны Зоро, а ты свяжи Смокера и не позволяй этим докторишкам мне мешать.  
– Не указывай мне! – кричит Луффи. – Приказываю тебе обработать раны Зоро, а я займусь Смоки и докторишками.  
В это время кто-то выбивает двери и с криками “Луффи” Санджи и Чоппер вваливаются в комнату.  
– О, какие прелестные тут леди! – скачет Санджи, замечая парочку перепуганных девушек. – Что эти идиоты вам сделали?  
– Зоро! – Чоппер мгновенно бросается к раненому.   
– Помогите мне снять эти кандалы из кайросеки! – орет Ло.   
– Нет, не делайте этого! – отзывается одна из девушек. – Он уничтожит корабль.  
– Милая леди, не переживайте, этот болван, конечно, может и не такое сделать, но я вас в обиду не дам, – говорит Санджи.  
– Вы не понимаете. Он..  
Девушка замолкает, так как Санджи ловко разбивает кандалы, освобождая руки Зоро.  
– Чоппер, что там на палубе? – спрашивает Луффи, ему скучно - тут и подраться не с кем. – Траффи, что ты сделал со Смоки? Я хотел с ним подраться.  
– Выстрелил в него кайросечным ядом – он побудет немного в отключке.  
– И кто тебе разрешал?!  
– Мы почти всех победили, но там тот ужасный мечник Михоук, – говорит Чоппер.  
Луффи радостно улыбается.  
– По-моему, мне нужно на палубу!  
– Стой, Луффи, – чья-то рука хватает его за запьястье и тянет вниз.  
– Зоро! – радостно улыбается Луффи.  
– Подай мне мои катаны, – хрипит Зоро.  
– Не двигайся, – ворчит Ло, он только разрезал и снял бинты.   
– Слушай Ло, – добавляет Чоппер, стуча копытцем по плечу Зоро.  
– Санджи, ты видишь катаны? – спрашивает Луффи.  
– Принцесса, где катаны этого травоголового? – улыбается Санджи одной из девушек.  
– Там.. – девушка показывает рукою на сверток.  
– Вот, держи, – Луффи передает катаны Зоро.  
Тот, схватив их, пытается встать.  
– Эй, стой! – вопит Чоппер.  
Но Зоро все равно встает, опираясь на катаны.   
– Потом меня заштопаете. Кок, ты же слышишь?  
Санджи затягивается сигаретой и с мрачным видом отвечает:  
– Да, – а после весь преображается и начинает кружлять по комнате. – Нами-сан зовет меня. Я уже бегу, Нами-саан, – орет он и выбегает из комнаты.  
– Тебя нужно перевязать, – говорит Ло.  
– Потом, – отмахивается Зоро. Он выпрямляется, обнажая катаны.  
– Я никогда не избегаю драки, – глухо говорит он, и внезапно его охватывает пламя, вернее он сам стает пламенем и поднимается вверх.  
– Что за херня?! – орет он.  
– Круто! – восторженно глядит на парящего Зоро Луффи.  
Тем временем огонь, исходящий от Зоро начинает охватывать стены каюты и быстро расползаться.  
– Он нас спалит, готовьте транквилизатор! – орет старичок-доктор.  
– Что с ним? – спрашивает Ло, пока Луффи вытягивает руки в надежде поймать Зоро, но схватить не может, так как тот весь в огне.  
– Это все кровь Портгаса Д. Эйса, – объясняет старичок.  
– Эйса?! – удивляются Луффи и Чоппер.  
– Но разве возможно передать способности фруктовика, если перелить его кровь? – спрашивает Ло, быстро догадавшийся о причине повышенной огнености Зоро.  
– Доктор Вегапанк как раз над этим работает. Но ваш друг единственный, кому передались способности с кровью. Эти эксперименты еще ни разу не приносили положительных результатов.  
– Вот почему Вегапанк хочет тело Зоро? – усмехнулся Ло. – Но Эйс мертв и его способности тоже.  
– Доктор Вегапанк и хочет со всем разобраться.  
Зоро падает вниз, огонь утихает. Он приближается к докторам:  
– Что вы со мною сделали?  
– Простите, – отвечает девушка с голубыми волосами. – Мы просто спасали вам жизнь. Вы потеряли много крови, а какой дозорный даст пирату свою кровь. Вот доктор Вегапанк и решил влить в Вас эту кровь, кровь Портгаса Д. Эйса.  
– Он теперь фруктовик? – спрашивает Ло.  
– И да и нет, у него есть способности, но доктор Вегапанк считает, что это временно, так как его кровь возрождается и скоро поглотит все клетки Эйса, но зато он может использовать способности фрукта мера-мера и самое интересное, что ему не страшна морская вода или кайросеки, – объясняет все та же девушка.  
– Плевать я на все хотел, я не просил никаких способностей. Я – мечник, – говорит Зоро.

***

Санджи пытается ударить Михоука, но тот своим огромным мечом сводит на нет все попытки.   
– Ублюдок, – рычит Санджи.   
Мугиварам почти удалось захватить корабль, если бы не этот шичибукай. Команды Луффи и Ло атаковали одновременно, не дав дозорным времени на подготовку. За пять минут они смогли захватить корабль. И тут появился этот Михоук.   
“Хорошо, хоть Смокера Траффи отключил” – думает Санджи.  
– Я тебе помогу, – рядом появляется Бепо, навигатор “пиратов сердца”.  
– Пошел вон! – орет Санджи.  
– Простите, что помешал, – поникает медведь.   
Санджи выбрасывает третью незакуренную сигарету и снова бросается вперед. Но внезапно какой-то огненный шар сбивает его в воздухе. Он успевает перекрутиться и приземлиться на ноги. Огненное нечто тоже тормозит и падает рядом. В огне Санджи отчетливо видит физиономию одного придурковатого накама.  
– Зоро! – с воплями на палубе появляется Чоппер, а за ним Луффи, тащащий на себе вице-адмирала дозора. Замыкает процессию Ло с кучкой докторов.  
– Траффи! – кричит Чоппер. – Лови его.  
Ло обматывает цепи вокруг своего меча, замахивается - и те вмиг обхватывают тело Зоро. Ло дергает на себя, цепь закручивается, и он хватает Зоро за руку. Руку жжет от огня, но Ло быстро вводит в вену успокоительное – Зоро падает на колени, в последний миг хватаясь за кофту Ло.  
– Фух, – утирает вспотевший лоб Чоппер. – Успокоился.  
– Что это было? – спрашивает Санджи. Он как и все пораженно наблюдал за сценой “поймай огненного Зоро”.  
– Зоро влили кровь Эйса, – улыбается Луффи.  
– Корабль скоро пойдет ко дну, – кричит одна из девушек-врачей.  
– Так чего все ждут – быстро в шлюпки! – распоряжается Санджи и дозорные мгновенно бросаются развязывать спасательные шлюпки.  
Капитан Ташиги не может поверить дерзости пират мугивар, уже в который раз они ведут себя столь нагло и властно. Но парочка крепких дозорных прерывают тяжелые мысли капитана, хватая ее под руки и усаживая в лодку. А Луффи тем временем опускает в одну из шлюпок Смокера.  
– Смотрите, дымный дядька плавать не может, – улыбается он.  
Михоук смотрит на весь этот цирк и тихо убирает меч. Он не причинит вреда своему ученику. Он кидает последний взгляд на обреченный корабль и уходит. Все равно он сел на этот корабль, чтобы его подбросили к ближайшему острову.

***

Багги зол, что мугивары вмешались. У него был гениальный план, но нет же, этот Мугивара со своей командой в который раз смешал ему все карты. Поэтому ему ничего не оставалось, как покинуть корабль дозорных и спрятаться на Санни. Трусом Багги не был (во всяком случаи, он себя так убеждал), но силы свои оценивал трезво и редко лез против противника, превосходящего его. Поэтому, по-тихому затаиться на корабле мугивар, дождаться, когда Зоро поправится и выпытать у него про карту – несомненно было одно из лучших решений Багги за день.

***

Корабль потонул спустя 15 минут, но никто не пострадал. Дозорные уплыли на спасательных шлюпках, а пираты вернулись на свои корабли. Ло дал еще несколько инструкций Чопперу по поводу лечения Зоро и, распрощавшись с остальными, уплыл. На крики мугивар: “Спасибо! Ты теперь всегда будешь нашим накама!", он лишь пожал плечами и махнул на прощание. Никто из мугивар так и не увидел легкой улыбки, промелькнувшей на лице Трафальгара Ло.

***

Зоро проснулся от того, что что-то тяжелое упало ему на ногу. Он попытался подняться, но тело не слушалось его. Кто-то пушистый и мягкий (и Зоро сразу догадался, кто это) вцепился в его голову, обхватив шею копытцами, и тихо сопел ему в висок. Одна наглая резиновая рука обвилась вокруг груди, словно стальная веревка, обездвижив его левую руку, а непослушные волосы Луффи щекотали щеку, так как сам он использовал плечо Зоро вместо подушки, дыша ему в шею. Но это были еще не все беды. На правом боку спала Нами, на правую ногу кто-то наложил подушек и свою наглую кудрявую голову. "Великий воин морей" безмятежно дрых, бормоча о чем-то время от времени. Тяжелым оказалась рука Фрэнки, которую он во сне забросил на левую ногу Зоро. Он заметил и Брука - тот спал в его ногах, представляя собою несуразную кучку костей из разряда "собери скелет сам". А рядом, на небольшом возвышении, спала Робин, используя для отдыха не конечность Зоро, а мягкий футон.   
\- Идиоты, - пробормотал Зоро, но без злости или раздражения.   
Над головой что-то щелкнуло и знакомый голос произнес:  
\- Проснулся-таки.  
Зоро поднял взгляд и увидел над собой огонек сигареты и глупого кока, выпускающего дым.   
\- Чего эти идиоты меня облепили? - проворчал Зоро.  
\- Я почем знаю, - бросили в ответ.  
Санджи, как всегда, вел себя враждебно, но в глубине души он вздохнул с облегчением. "Проснулся, наконец!" Не то, чтобы Санджи волновался - совсем нет. Но видеть печальные глаза прекрасных дам было невыносимо. 

_12 часов назад_  
\- Чоппер, когда уже Зоро очнется? - внезапно спросил Луффи.   
\- Он серьезно ранен, Луффи, ему нужно время для восстановления, - пояснил Чоппер, одновременно меняя бинты Зоро.  
Луффи нахмурился.   
\- Так непривычно видеть его таким, - вздохнула Нами, помогавшая Чопперу с бинтами.   
\- Чоппер, ты закончил? - спросил Луффи. Тот кивнул, убирая использованные бинты. Луффи встал, хитро улыбаясь, и подошел к постели раненного. Он подхватил Зоро на руки, при этом проявляя абсолютно несвойственную ему осторожность и мягкость, и понес к выходу.  
\- Луффи, стой! - закричал Чоппер.   
\- Идиот! Ты же навредишь ему! - добавила Нами.  
Луффи повернул голову и ответил:  
\- Зоро любит спать на свежем воздухе.   
И после понес его из каюты. Чоппер и Нами бросились следом. Луффи отнес Зоро к его излюбленому месту на палубе, осторожно положил и уселся подле.  
\- Вот так, Зоро, теперь ты точно быстрее проснешься. Слышишь меня, твой капитан приказывает тебе быстрее выздоравливать, - сказал Луффи.  
\- Луффи, твои методы как всегда очаровательны, - улыбнулась Робин, которая сидела неподалеку, читая книгу.  
\- Я буду тут сидеть и ждать, пока Зоро не очнется. Ши-ши-ши! - засмеялся Луффи.  
\- Какая классная идея! - воскликнул Усопп, появившись на палубе, привлеченный шумом. - Великий капитан Усопп тоже будет дожидаться пробуждения Зоро.   
\- Я тоже тут сяду. За вами нужен глаз да глаз. Еще чего устроите, - сказала Нами, присаживаясь рядом.  
Также к ним присоединился Чоппер, заявив, что рядом обязан быть доктор. После подошли Фрэнки и Брук.   
Когда Санджи появился с очередной порцией закусок, спали все, кроме Усоппа и Робин. Великий воин морей принес подушку и одеяло, создал из них своеобразную постель, используя ногу Зоро, а после закутался в одеяло и уснул. Робин с легкой улыбкой наблюдала за своими чудными накама. Отложив книжку, молодая женщина укрылась одеялом и закрыла глаза.   
Санджи поставил поднос с едой на ближайшую бочку и закурил. Выпуская кольца дыма, он с мягкой улыбкой наблюдал за своими накама, охраняя их сон. Ибо если твой капитан идиот, то это влияет на всю команду и должен быть кто-то трезво мыслящий, кто-то, присматривающий за самим капитаном. И если вдруг этот кто-то сейчас похож на бледную тень самого себя, тогда Санджи присмотрит. Ведь зачем еще нужны друзья? Хотя Санджи и под дулом пистолета не признает, что Зоро - его друг.

***

Зоро кое-как удается отлепить от себя друзей. Он встает, слегка пошатываясь и бредет к борту корабля. Море спокойное, как ночная серенада влюбленного, а ветер мягко целует лицо. Санджи подходит ближе, щелкая зажигалкой, но огня нет. Зоро оборачивается и с усмешкой глядит на него. Он раскрывает ладонь, и в ее центре возникает пламя. Санджи ухмыляется, но наклоняется и зажигает сигарету от пламени в руке. Зоро опускает руку – огонь исчезает. Он складывает руки на груди и молча глядит вдаль. Позади слышится шум, но никто не оборачивается, наслаждаясь спокойствием моря. Потом они слышат топот ног, а после кто-то с разбегу запрыгивает Зоро на спину и крепко обнимает за шею.   
– Зоро, – говорит Луффи, слегка охрипшим ото сна голосом.  
– Слезь с меня, – ворчит Зоро.  
– Живой, живой, – повторяет Луффи.   
Впереди встает солнце, его лучи скользят по поверхности Санни, выхватывая из тьмы силуэты пиратов, застывших на корабле. Начинается новый день, а это значит неугомонную команду пиратов ждут новые приключения! 


End file.
